Anjos e Mortais
by Baby Riddle
Summary: Um anjo foi mandado a Terra para proteger a pequena escolhida. Mas o que esse anjo, - muito menos a escolhida - esperava era que se apaixonassem um pelo outro. Um romance castigado pelos céus, pela graça divina. SasuxSaku. Drama.


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. E sim à Masashi Kishimoto; este fiction não possuem fins lucrativos.

Mas o poema no final, é meu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Durante anos, uma guerra assolava aquele pobre mundo. Mundo do qual fora encarregado de proteger. De proteger aquela, que quando nascesse, salvaria o mundo. Uma garota incomum, fácil de ser achada em meio à multidão. Fora essas as dicas que recebera. Sasuke, um anjo guerreiro, era o seu protetor.

No meio do campo de batalha, em uma tenda improvisada e escondida, um parto acontecia. Era dia 1° de Janeiro, 00:00, quando o choro infantil invadiu aquele local. A escolhida havia acabado de nascer, e o céu estava em festa. Menos um certo anjo, Karin, que articulava contra a pequena.

— Jamais vai poder acabar com esta guerra... — dizia ela, para seu fiel amigo, Suigetsu. — É apenas uma mortal. Todos os anjos estão tentados a acabar com esta guerra e não conseguiram. Como ela conseguirá?

— Bom, o protetor dela é o Sasuke. — respondeu ele. — Sei não, ele é bem forte. Pode ser, que ajude ela.

— Sasuke-kun é o protetor dela? — repetiu a anjo, incrédula.

— É. — confirmou Suigetsu. — Seu "namorado" não lhe contou?

— Ele não me contou isto. — disse a ruiva, vingativa. — Mas vai se ver comigo... Ele não vai para a terra dos mortais viver com uma mortal!

— Não se garante Karin? — perguntava ele, presunçoso. — Acha que vai perder Sasuke, para uma reles mortal?

— Claro que não... — respondeu ela. — Mas é bom manter o que é meu.

No dia seguinte, Sasuke fora mandado para o mundo mortal. Karin se despedira dele com um beijo, mas Sasuke o recusou e se despediu dela.

Os dias se passaram, e mais noticias de mortos apareceram. Mas em meio à tanta desgraça, uma mulher tinha motivos para sorrir. Recebera a visita de um anjo, Minato, dizendo que sua filha iria ser a grande salvadora do mundo e que ela iria receber outro anjo. Anjo este, que deveria ficar e cuidar da pequena para o resto da vida dela. A mulher concordou, e o anjo despediu-se. Poucos minutos depois, Sasuke chegou.

— Meu nome é Sasuke. — apresentou-se. — Sou um anjo guerreiro encarregado de cuidar da segurança da pequena escolhida.

— Muito prazer Sasuke. Meu nome é Hannah. — disse a mulher. — E esta é a pequena Sakura, a escolhida de vocês. — disse mostrando uma criança, de cabelos ralos, rosa.

— Sakura... — repetiu o anjo. — Ela não deve saber que sou um anjo. Deve pensar que sou apenas um soldado mandado para protegê-la. Entendido?

— Entendido. — concordou Hannah.

Assim o tempo se passou. Sakura cresceu, e agora em sua adolescência — 17 anos. — era uma garota feita, com um corpo invejável e habilidades de luta incomparáveis. Tudo graças à seu "protetor" que passava todas as horas do dia disposto a ensiná-la. Seus olhos esmeraldas percorriam toda a região e pareciam adivinhar onde seu inimigo estava. Ela havia se transformado na arma perfeita.

Mas ela ainda possuía sentimentos. Esta que era vista por todos como uma arma, desabafava com a velha mãe.

— Não sei o que tenho mamãe... — dizia ela, com olhos lacrimejados. — Não posso olhar para o Sasuke-sensei... Sinto meu coração palpitar mais forte, e não consigo respirar. O que eu tenho mamãe?

— Você não tem nada Sakura... — respondeu a velha mulher. — Eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer... Você esta apaixonada por seu sensei.

— Não posso! — disse a garota ultrajada. — Ele é meu sensei!

— Você não decide por quem seu coração batera mais forte... — disse a mãe. — Aceite os fatos querida, e diga isto à Sasuke.

Mas ela não poderia dizer isto à Sasuke, pois o mesmo se encontrava a caminho do céu, para receber novas ordens.

— Muito bem Sasuke... Tem feito um ótimo trabalho. — dizia o anjo superior. — Mas agora esta jovem, Sakura, está confusa.

— Com o quê? — perguntou o anjo. — Eu ensinei tudo à ela da maneira mais clara possível.

— Não é com seu treinamento que ela esta confusa... — disse o anjo. — Ela está confusa em relação à seus sentimentos.

— O que quer dizer com isto, Sarutobi-sama?

— Ela esta se apaixonando... — disse Sarutobi. — Por você.

— O quê? — disse o anjo, incrédulo. — Não, eu não...

— Você não pode se envolver com ela entendeu? — disse o anjo mais velho. — Seu papel é protegê-la! Se você tocar no corpo dela, eu saberei... E seu castigo será o pior.

— Sim, Sarutobi-sama. — disse Sasuke, cabisbaixo.

— Vá. — ordenou Sarutobi. — Vá, ela esta te esperando.

— Hai, Sarutobi-sama. — repetiu o Uchiha.

Passou por todo o céu, a procura de Karin. Há anos não a via. Mas sua surpresa foi achá-la com Suigetsu, seu melhor amigo, aos beijos.

— Recebo uma missão, fico fora por alguns anos, e você me recebe assim, Karin? — pergunta o Uchiha

— Já esta de volta Sasuke-kun? — pergunta a ruiva, assustada.

— Não. — respondeu ele. — Só vim receber novas ordens. Mas foi bom eu vir, porque agora sou livre não é? Minha namorado estava me traindo este tempo todo com meu melhor amigo!

— Ora Sasuke, você estava lá embaixo, durante anos, com uma mortal! — explodiu Karin

— Eu nunca poderia ter nada com Sakura! — disse o Uchiha, enfurecido. — Ela é minha protegida!

— E você a protege, mais do que qualquer outro anjo protegeu algum mortal! — disse a ruiva. — Eu vi como olha pra ela Sasuke... Não é apenas proteção.

— O que esta insinuando? — pergunta o moreno. — Que estou me apaixonando por ela?

— Sim. — responde a anjo. — Além do mais, chega. Eu não quero mais saber de você, porque... Você esta sujando a honra de todo anjo. Esta apaixonado por uma mortal! — disse ela. — E pensar que já estivemos juntos... Adeus Sasuke.

— Adeus Karin. — despede-se o anjo. — Adeus Suigetsu

Mas Suigetsu não tivera tempo de responder; Sasuke estava voando para longe. No caminho de volta para a Terra ele pensou em toda a conversa que tivera lá em cima. Seria mesmo possível estar se apaixonando por sua protegida? Não... Era proibido. Era proibido o amor entre anjos e humanos. O anjo seria punido com a perda de suas asas e aureola e o mortal com a morte.

Já na Terra, pousou e novamente escondeu suas asas sob a fachada de ser um soldado. Caminhou calmamente até o acampamento onde passou 17 anos escondido. Hannah, a velha mãe de Sakura, estava doente e a beira do morte.

Quando chegou até o acampamento, viu um agrupamento de pessoas em torno da "casa" onde estava a mãe de Sakura. Passou por todos e entrou na casa. Sakura estava lá, chorando aos pés da cama da mãe, agora falecida.

— Sakura... — começou o Uchiha. — O que houve?

— Sasuke-sensei! — exclamou a garota, indo ao encontro dele, para abraçá-lo. — Ela... Ela estava me dizendo o que eu deveria fazer, quando teve um ataque... Ela não agüentou e... — a garota foi impossibilitada de terminar; Sasuke a abraçava fortemente, consolando-a e ignorando a sensação de ter correntes elétricas passando por seu corpo.

— Chore pequena... — dizia o anjo em seu ouvido. — Tenho certeza de que sua mãe esta bem, agora no céu. Ela não iria querer ver você ta mal... É normal você estar triste, então, chore...

— Ah Sasuke-sensei! — soluçava a garota nos braços do anjo. — Eu realmente não sei o que faria sem você...

— Eu tenho que estar sempre com você... É minha missão de vida.

— Mamãe me disse antes de morrer... Para confessar à você todos os meus sentimentos. Mas sinto que... — dizia ela. — Sinto que eu posso estragar tudo se lhe contar.

— Conte-me. — instigou o anjo. — Não vai estragar a nossa relação entre aluno-mestre.

— Eu estou... Eu amo você, sensei. — sussurrava a garota, soluçando. — Eu realmente amo você, Sasuke-kun!

— A-ama...? — repetiu o guerreiro, aturdido. — Ãnh...

— Viu? Se isto estragar tudo, eu não vou poder ajudar na guerra.

— Você vai ajudar, não se preocupe. — acalmava o anjo. — Não é uma fraqueza ter sentimentos. Todos temos. — ele dizia; mas nem mesmo ele sabia de seus sentimentos.

— Sasuke-sensei... — começou a garota. — O que você sente por mim?

— Eu... Eu gosto de você — disse o anjo; e não era mentira. — De verdade.

— Mas você não me ama, não é?

— Amor é uma palavra forte... Nem todos tem a capacidade de amar...

E ao dizer isto, ele a largou sozinho na casa, e saiu. Caminhou por toda a floresta, ainda aturdido. O que sentia pela Haruno? Certamente, não era somente carinho fraternal... Mas ele vira ela crescer, não deveria sentir nada por ela. Não iria voltar para casa, não esta noite.

Arrumando um lugar favorável na floresta, o anjo cansado, deitou e adormeceu. E pela primeira vez, ele sonhou com Sakura. Em seu sonho, a garota estava enfrentando inimigos na guerra, e estava perdendo. Perdendo a batalha, e perdendo sua vida. Ele tentava ajudá-la, mas a visão de seu superior sempre lhe dizia, pra não _interferir_ no destino. Aquela garota viera ao mundo, apenas para acabar com aquela guerra. Mas ele não se importava e corria até a Haruno. Mas quando ele finalmente chegava até ela, a visão de Karin invadia sua mente e nela ela usava o próprio Sasuke para desferir o golpe principal.

Acordou assustado e suado, e voltou correndo para casa; tinha um mal pressentimento. Chegou na casa, e viu Sakura dormindo serenamente. Não parecia nem um pouco com a garota de seu sonho, ensangüentada e gélida.

Não. Ela deveria saber de seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Ela poderia morrer amanhã, então teria esse direito. Então, decidido, acordou a garota. Ela depois de se levantar e se sentar na cama, perguntou sonolenta:

— O que quer tão tarde, Sasuke-sensei?

— Dizer uma coisa que eu já devia ter dito, Sakura... — sussurrava o anjo. — Eu amo você.

— Sasuke-kun... — começou a garota

— Mas eu não posso ficar com você. Sinto muito Sakura. — disse o anjo, agoniado.

— Porque não pode ficar comigo...? — perguntava a garota. — Você mesmo disse: Você me ama e eu te amo. Me dê um bom motivo para não podermos ficar juntos!

— O único motivo eu não posso lhe contar... — disse ele, fixando-se nos orbes esmeraldas. — Mas eu posso ser morto por nutrir este sentimento por você...

— O quê!? — perguntou a garota, incrédula. — A que tipo de treinamento você foi submetido, Sasuke-kun?

— Não importa... Eu só sei que, amanhã nós iremos para o campo de batalha. Vamos por um fim nesta guerra tudo bem? — perguntou o anjo à ela. Diante da confirmação, ele continuou: — Sakura... Eu só quero lhe pedir uma coisa.

— O que você quiser, Sasuke-kun... — disse a garota. — Eu amo você, lembra?

— Eu quero que seja minha, para sempre. — sussurrou o anjo, no ouvido dela. — Você seria...?

— Claro... — respondeu ela, solenemente e de olhos fechados. — Eu serei sua para sempre, e quantas vezes for preciso para que todos saibam.

— Não. — disse Sasuke. — Ninguém pode saber... Só nós dois... Aqui, nesta casa. — disse o anjo, beijando-a.

O sabor dos lábios dela, era como o elixir da vida para Sasuke. Por tanto tempo, longos 17 anos, ao lado dela, nutrindo essa paixão avassaladora para agora extravasar. E naquela casa, naquela noite, o anjo e a protegida se tornaram um só.

A manhã chegou turbulenta e barulhenta. Estavam ao ápice da guerra e isso acabaria logo. Sasuke violara as leis dos anjos e as ordens de seu superior. Tocara no corpo de sua protegida, mas não importava. Ele a amava e ela o amava também. Isso deveria valer pra alguma coisa, no final das contas.

Quando Sakura acordou, Sasuke já não estava ao seu lado. Levantou-se, tomou seu banho e vestiu-se, para logo sair correndo atrás de Sasuke. O encontrou no campo de treinamento, pensativo.

— Sasuke-kun... — começou a garota.

— Sakura. — disse ele, friamente. — Venha aqui.

A garota obedeceu, e o seguiu para o meio da floresta. Quando a caminhada cessou, ele a encostou no tronco de uma cerejeira e a beijou. A beijou como se fosse o ultimo beijo dos dois. Passados alguns instantes, eles se separaram, ofegantes. Sakura estava corada e silenciosa, então Sasuke disse:

— Vamos treinar; a batalha final será daqui à uma semana.

— Ainda queria saber... Como você sabe de tudo isto? — pergunta Sakura

— Tenho minhas fontes. — responde Sasuke, enigmaticamente.

A semana passou se arrastando. Sakura e Sasuke passavam o tempo todo juntos e treinando. Quando completou uma semana, e seria o dia da tão esperada batalha final, Sasuke a levou para o meio da floresta e disse:

— Este será o nosso ultimo dia juntos. — disse ele. — Então, façamos ele valer a pena. Vamos para aquele campo de batalha e vamos acabar com esta guerra. Depois disto, teremos alguns minutos para nos despedirmos...

— Despedirmos...? — repetiu a garota. — Não quero me despedir de você! Nós vamos ficar juntos, Sasuke-kun, até o final de nossas vidas...

— Claro; mas é que o final da minha vida é hoje. — disse ele, sorrindo serenamente.

— O... o que quer dizer com isso?

— Sakura... Promete não fugir, se eu lhe mostrar? — perguntou ele, sério.

— Prometo. — prometeu ela.

Então, Sasuke despiu-se de sua camiseta branca e suas asas voltaram a nascer em suas costas. Sakura assistia aquilo, maravilhada; ele era um anjo.

— Você... Você é um anjo... — sussurrou ela.

— Por isso eu não podia ficar com você... — sussurrou ele. — Por que vai contra todos os princípios do mundo. Segundo a linha do destino, o ultimo dia da minha vida seria hoje e eu morrerei...

— Não; o destino nós escrevemos. — disse Sakura. — Ele não esta gravado numa pedra. Nós escrevemos nosso destino.

— Não o meu. — discordou Sasuke. — O meu destino é gravado desde que nasci. E eu já vivi tempo demais... É uma pena que, não possamos ficar juntos não é?

— Mas, se eu morrer...

— Você não vai morrer. — interrompeu Sasuke.

— Há a possibilidade. — disse Sakura. — Mas se eu morrer, eu vou virar um anjo não é? Então poderemos ficar juntos.

— Não. — novamente Sasuke discordou. — A minha vida chegou ao fim, tanto a humana, quando a minha vida antes, como um anjo. Você nunca mais ouvira falar de mim... À não ser que guarde em sua memória, a minha lembrança.

— Sempre e pra sempre... — dizia a garota, com os olhos lacrimejados.

— Vem aqui. — disse Sasuke, com os braços estendidos.

Ela atendeu o pedido de prontidão, e correu para os braços de seu amado anjo protetor. Aproveitaria até o ultimo momento com ele, já que seria o ultimo dia dos dois, juntos. Passaram-se longos minutos até Sasuke se soltar e vestir sua camiseta.

— Venha. — chamou ele. — Temos uma guerra para terminar.

E juntos, os dois atravessaram a floresta até o campo de batalha. Sasuke já os equipara com a espada e o escudo. Sakura só precisaria disto.

A guerra ainda se arrastou por todo o dia, mas restara poucos soldados, e Sakura dera conta da maioria. Sasuke e ela eram a melhor dupla em combate. No fim do dia, o ultimo inimigo soltou seu ultimo gemido e passou deste para outro mundo. A guerra enfim acabara.

Mas não foi somente a guerra que se acabara; a vida de Sasuke e a felicidade de Sakura também tinha minutos contados. Sakura encostou a cabeça no peito desnudo de Sasuke e sentiu o coração dele, palpitar mais forte. Quantas batidas este coração ainda teria?

Do céu, uma procissão desceu. Vários anjos de branco apareceram, e somente três de véus translúcidos vinha atrás com três foices.

— Engraçado... Geralmente, eu carregava uma das foices. — disse Sasuke, serenamente, abraçando Sakura. — Eu amo você, está bem? Não se esqueça disto.

— Eu também te amo, Sasuke-kun... — disse Sakura, chorando. — Te amo muito. Eu não quero que você morra...

— É o meu destino não é? — disse ele, sorrindo de canto.

— Como ainda consegue sorrir...? — perguntou Sakura, chorosa

— Bom, eu tenho motivos para sorrir. — disse ele. — Eu descobri o amor; eu tenho a garota que amo; e posso morrer feliz.

— Ah Sasuke-kun! — exclamou ela, abraçando-a.

A procissão enfim, parou. Os três anjos de véus translúcidos e portadores das foices vieram à frente. O do meio, loiro e de olhos azuis disse:

— Eu não vou fazer isto. Ele é meu melhor amigo!

— Sinto muito, Naruto, mas é sua obrigação. — disse o velho anjo.

— Ah Sasuke... — disse Naruto. — Eu sinto muito.

— Não sinta. Eu vou morrer, sim, mas vou morrer feliz. — disse ele, abraçando mais forte Sakura. — Porque tenho a garota que amo do meu lado.

Os outros dois anjos, exclamaram ultrajados. Um deles, era uma mulher, ruiva, de óculos e aparência vingativa:

— Hunf... Eu te disse Sasuke. — exclamou a ruiva desgostosa. — Você se apaixonou pela garota errada...

— Quem liga? — retrucou Sasuke. — Eu realmente amo ela. Mortal ou não.

— Sasuke. — disse o outro anjo com a foice. — Eu... Sinto muito, por você ter que morrer, logo agora que descobrir amar alguém.

— Pois é, né, Neji? — disse Sasuke, sorrindo de canto. — Mas vamos lá, eu tenho direito de me despedir dela, não é?

— Sim. — disse o velho anjo, Sarutobi. — Mas eu te avisei Sasuke, não deveria tocar nela...

— Sarutobi-sama, eu não me importo mais com regras. Tudo que eu mais queria era ela, e eu a tenho. As regras que vão para o inferno, com o perdão da palavra. — disse Sasuke. Depois se virou para Sakura: — Sakura... Minha pequena flor de cerejeira. Eu conheço você desde que nasceu... E desde então, eu gosto de você. Era uma paixão proibida e eu tinha que me forçar a não te amar. Mas isto era impossível. Eu passava tempo demais, absorvendo sua energia... E quando confessou me amar, eu me senti a pessoa — ou anjo. — mais feliz do mundo. Tudo que eu mais queria, eu tenho agora. Não me arrependo de nada do que fiz. Não me arrependo de amar-te.

Sasuke então, sem se importar, com a procissão de anjos ali, a beijou. O ultimo beijo de Sasuke, foi aquele que ironicamente mais completou Sakura. Ela se sentia segura, reconfortada ao lado do anjo, mas agora ele iria ser tirado dela. Iriam tirar seu porto seguro.

— Ah, Sasuke, nós temos uma coisa pra contar antes que você morra... — disse Naruto, totalmente corta-clima. — Sabe... Nós sabemos quando uma pessoa engravida. Somos os primeiros a saber, já que somos a guarda do anjo superior. — disse o loiro, sorrindo. — Então achamos que você devia saber, que vai ser pai. Sakura esta grávida.

— Ah caramba. — exclamou Sasuke. — Eu vou ser pai; e não vou ver meu filho nascer.

— Mas olhe pelo lado bom; Você terá deixado uma lembrança sua para Sakura. — disse uma garota, de cabelos preto-azulados no meio da procissão.

— Sim, Hinata. — concordou Sasuke sorrindo. — O que acha disso Sakura?

— É maravilhoso... — sussurrou ela, com as mãos no ventre. — Eu carrego um filho seu; eu carrego um pequeno anjinho.

— Eu amo você. — disse Sasuke. — E amo nosso filho.

— Eu também amo você... E tenho certeza, de que ele também te ama. — responde Sakura, sorrindo.

— Quero que fique com isto... — disse entregando-lhe, um colar. — Pertenceu à minha família, por gerações. Agora, quero que fique com você.

— Obrigada Sasuke-kun... — disse, pegando o colar que era a corrente de ouro, e a pedra de esmeraldas, dividida com uma pedra de ônix.

— Lembra-me seus olhos. — disse Sasuke

— O ônix me lembrará você... — disse ela, meigamente.

O tempo se arrastou, e a noite já predominava. Sarutobi fora obrigado por todos os outros anjos impacientes daquela procissão a acabar com o momento romântico dos dois.

— Sinto muito Sasuke, que você não posso ver seu filho crescer. — disse Sarutobi.

— Sente nada; você não queria nem que eu contasse à Sakura que eu a amava... — retrucou Sasuke. — Mas eu enfim, posso morrer em paz. Neji, Naruto... É o trabalho de vocês.

— Sim, Sasuke. — concordou os dois. — Adeus amigo.

— Adeus. — despediu-se Sasuke. — Amo você Sakura. Muito mesmo. Não se esqueça disso. — foram as ultimas palavras do Uchiha.

Logo após estas palavras, a foice de Naruto o transpassou e roubou-lhe sua alma, enquanto a de Neji, e levava, para onde seria enterrado, — ou seja lá o que eles fazem com os mortos.

A alma de Sasuke fora selado em uma espada, a espada de um guerreiro. Depois de uma longa conversa, decidiram aonde iriam depositar a espada.

— Sakura... — começou Sarutobi. — Nós conversamos, e resolvemos que a espada onde o espírito de Sasuke adormece, deveria pertencer à você.

— O que? — disse Sakura, confusa. — Eu vou ficar com a alma de Sasuke-kun?

— Só se você quiser.

— Claro que quero! — disse Sakura, pegando a espada. — Domo Arigatou, Sarutobi-sama.

Depois de entregarem a espada á Sakura, os anjos subiram ao céu. E foi a ultima vez que Sakura os viu. Ela voltou para a sua vila, com a noticia da guerra terminada, e disse que Sasuke havia morrido em campo de guerra. Varias pessoas lamentaram e outras nem sequer se importaram; jamais haviam ido com a cara do anjo.

Os nove meses de gestação de Sakura foram turbulentos. Todos queriam saber quem era o pai da criança, e Sakura dizia " Sasuke" mas por algum motivo, quase ninguém acreditava. Apenas Ino e Gaara, seus dois melhores amigos, ficaram com ela até o ultimo instante.

O parto de Sakura, fora no meio de uma madrugada onde uma nevasca acoitava a vila, e nenhum médico se atrevia a sair de casa. Então, Ino fez o parto da criança. 23 de Julho. O dia do nascimento do filho de Sakura e Sasuke.

— É um menino, Sakura. — disse Ino, apreensiva. — Que nome dará?

— Koori. — disse Sakura. — Porque ele nasceu no Inverno.

— Ele é a cara do Sasuke... — sussurrou Gaara. — Cabelos negros, pelo branca...

— Mais um motivo para o nome ser Koori. Ele lembra o Sasuke... Meu pequeno Koori. Será para sempre minha lembrança do único homem que amei. — disse Sakura segurando a pequena criança em seus braços.

Lá fora, a neve havia cessado um pouco, e podia se ver dias pessoas ali paradas.

— Sasuke ficaria orgulhoso... — dizia uma delas.

— Sim... — concordava a outra. — Mas isto agora é passado. Vamos voltar, a criança nasceu e esta bem. Vamos Naruto.

— Claro. — concordou Naruto, ainda olhando a pequena casinha. — Vamos Hinata.

A neve havia voltado, e os dois anjos haviam sumido na escuridão. Sakura olhou pela janela, e poderia ser loucura, mas ela jurava que havia visto duas estrelas, olhando para ela, como Sasuke costumava olhar.

_Um anjo. Amante._

_Uma mortal. A protegida._

_Os dois nunca haviam sentido nada parecido._

_Até conhecerem um ao outro._

_O mundo poderia acabar._

_Mas não importava._

_Os dois estavam frente a frente_

_Seus sentimentos, a mostra._

_Um romance proibido._

_Castigado pelos céus,_

_Pela graça divina._

_Mas nada importava._

_Eles foram á guerra._

_E juntos, esta guerra terminaram._

_Mas assim como a guerra,_

_A vida do jovem anjo, também terminara._

_Mas ele não deixara sua protegida sozinha._

_Um filho seu, em seu ventre, a garota carregava._

_Não importava mais nada._

_Os dois jamais se separariam. _

_Aquela criança seria o elo final._

_Aquela criança,_

_Significaria que o amor não tem barreiras. _

_Fiiim._

* * *

Pois é...

Primeira vez que arrisco a escrever algo sobre relacionamento Anjo+Mortal. Ficou legal?

Se ficou legal, não se acanhe em dizer pra mim. O campo de comentários necessita de comentários xD

Agora se você não gostou... Escreva também. Vai ser bom.

Campanha: Deixe um review e faça do mundo, um lugar menos suicida.

A autora.


End file.
